Before the Beginning
by MizuTsuki17
Summary: Naruto always thought that Sasuke could never be his, but one rainy day seemed to change it all.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is Mizu here!! I'm fairly new on here, so please be nice!!

- thank you for comments and reviews before hand!! I will also say thank you for any criticism I get to help me be a better author!!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Ch. 1

It was a bright sunny day in the Hidden Leaf village (Also known as Konaha) and everyone was buzzing around, all except for Naruto Uzamaki.

He had been sitting on his favorite swing all morning debating on what he should do.Oh no; Naruto had something on his mind, something very important. He had a problem; a problem that could cause his life to become more of a living hell than it all ready was. This problem was caused by only one person…Sasuke Uchiha.Sasuke was one of his teammates and his best friend, other than Sakura Haruno. Naruto hated Sakura, she was in his way. Only...Sasuke was more than a best friend and teammate to him, yes, Naruto thought of Sasuke as something much more. He sighed "Sasuke….if only Sakura didn't like you…..then maybe I would have a chance….." Everyone in Konaha knew that Sakura had an obsession with the Uchiha. Naruto

had been losing all hope recently. Now that he and his friends had all

turned sixteen, he felt as if Sasuke wouldn't even notice him. All the Konaha girls had grown up quite a bit and Naruto had a feeling Sasuke would like

at least one of them by now. He thought the one must be Sakura; she's only liked him since, well forever. After a few hours of sulking on his swing, it began to rain. "Ah man…my clothes are soaked; I guess it's time to go home…" He got up to leave, but in the heavy rain Naruto couldn't see a thing, so how could he see the person…or thing approaching in a fast pace. Being the person he was, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, huh…you're…."

I'm also sorry it's so short, but considering it's my first story and all, I wanted to try some things out first, so I'll make it longer as soon as I can -


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me Mizu again!!! I hope everyone's enjoying my story so far!!!! Anyway, here's Ch. 2!!!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Ch. 2

"Oh, I'm sorry, huh…you're…" Now, Naruto wasn't expecting _this_ to happen. He didn't want it to happen, not right now. He wasn't ready to confront his problems yet…The person he bumped into was no other than

the Uchiha he had been trying so hard to avoid. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and said" Dobe, what are you doing out in this weather. I thought you were at least smart enough to get out of the rain." Naruto was used to his comments by now; it was just keeping this kind of secret inside that bothered him. Today, it seemed to affect him more though, so of course he retaliated by saying "Dammit Sasuke, why do you always have to call me that…I was just walking home ok?! Is that good enough for you?!?!?!" Now Sasuke was used to this kind of Naruto, but today his insults seemed to be affecting him more. "What's up with you Dobe? You're being more of a dumb ass today than normal." Naruto was not really affected by what the Uchiha was calling him, it was because Sasuke was standing right there in front of him and he couldn't do or say anything. He felt so pathetic at that moment, never before had he doubted himself this much. Sasuke seemed to notice, but then again...Sasuke _always_ notices. He looked up at Naruto again and said" Dobe, why don't you just come to my house for awhile, until the rain lets up?" Naruto was extremely surprised by this. Never, in his life, had Sasuke _ever_ wanted to hangout with him…Naruto was so happy that he screamed

"YES!!! YES, I WOULD!!!" Then he noticed Sasuke looking at him with a look that clearly said…"um...ok…." So, Naruto and the Uchiha walked to Sasuke's house.

Sorry!!!bows it's short again!!!! Oh well, I'm going to keep my word to make it longer soon! So please enjoy until then!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mizu: Mizu here, I got my first comment already!! I'm happy, so thank you!!!! Here's the next chapter!! I hope you enjoy!!!!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Ch. 3

Soon after, they arrived at Sasuke's place. Naruto stopped amazed at the size of Uchiha manor. "What are you staring at?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "This is your house…...?" Naruto replied. "Well duh Dobe, it says Uchiha on the front!" Sasuke exclaimed while hitting Naruto on the head. "God Sasuke! I'm not that stupid!!" "Really? I would've thought different….." Sasuke said not as rudely as he would have usually."Hmph…" Naruto mumbled as he followed Sasuke to his front door. Once inside Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, so he of course asked" Teme, why'd you let me come to your house? You've never done it before……." …….Dobe…" Sasuke said as he looked down. "Well…? Tell me!" Naruto slightly raised his voice. He didn't mean to, but if Sasuke was playing with him…he didn't want to find out later."……….." keeping silent Sasuke didn't move. "Oh, I see now……..you just wanted to make fun of me again by making me think you actually wanted to be friends with me…..well, I won't stand by again, Good bye Teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran out. "……!" Sasuke turned around really fast and tried to catch him, but ended up stopping at the door. "If I can't even tell him…..I'm so worthless….." Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto looked back after a few minutes to see if Sasuke or "Teme" was coming to get him. "He really did to it to make fun of me……." Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke shut his door. He ran all the way back to his junky, run down apartment and cried. The very next day he woke up with a tear stained face and didn't even get out of bed. Kakashi and Sakura didn't even seem to notice that Naruto wasn't there, but all the while Sasuke was worried sick. "WHERE COULD HE BE?!?!" Sasuke thought to himself as he completely forgot about the mission and ran around town looking for his Dobe. That's right, the cold hearted, emo, bastard, that could never love anyone but himself…loved Naruto, the most annoying, most cheerful, and most hated person in the whole village. So, as he ran he bumped into all their old friends and asked every one of them if they had seen Naruto. Each answer he received was no, so he began to run towards the only place he hadn't looked yet…his Dobe's apartment.

Mizu: Well, there you go, the third chapter!! I'm trying to decide if I should write the first lemon now or later, but I would like to receive some reviews about it first. So, if you want the lemon to be next you have to review, thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Mizu: Hi again, here's the fourth chapter!!! Thanks to Rikotsu-sama, I decided to wait before the lemon, thank you for the comments by the way!!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Sasuke soon reached Naruto's house and stood in front of the door. "Should I go in…?" he thought to himself. That's when the Uchiha heard sobbing. "Eh?" Sasuke said out loud. He forced his self into Uzamaki's house and slowly opened the door to find him sobbing just loud enough for someone to hear if they were right in front of his house. No one came near his house, so of course no one would've heard him anyway…well there was Iruka-sensei, buy he was away on a mission with Kakashi-sensei. He slowly pushed the door open up father and stepped in; Naruto hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"Dobe…?" he asked softly. "Wha!?" Naruto shot up with tears running down his face. "Teme…?" he asked just to make sure. "Who else would it be?" Sasuke answered. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto slightly laughed as he answered. "..Well…yeah, but …I mean now……" Sasuke fidgeted nervously. "How am I going to do this…"he thought."Teme..? Are you here for something?" Naruto quietly asked. "Uh yeah…..I…..wanted to if..you were…um.a-a-right?" he became to stutter. Naruto's face became so shocked that it was like no one had asked him that in years, which in this case, was the truth. "Sasuke….?" He asked again. "…." Sasuke looked up, but he had a hint of red on his cheeks. "Are….you serious?" Naruto tried to confirm. The Uchiha nodded his head yes. "I…y-yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking…" Naruto had lied a little bit…no, he had lied totally. He was so messed up inside because Sasuke had not answered him, but he seemed to be here to make sure he was ok for real this time. "Naruto...I…." Sasuke began. "Did he just call me by my real name?!" thought Naruto. "I…wanted to tell you something…." He continued. "Yes…?" Sasuke clutched his fists as tight as he could and bit his lip. "I…..I-I……….I LOVE YOU!!!!" Sasuke shouted as loud as his nervous voice would let him. "What…?" Naruto asked confusedly. Sasuke walked over and slowly bent down. "I said…that I l-love you Dobe…do you…feel the same..?" he asked hopefully. "I…." Naruto nodded yes, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. Suddenly, while Naruto wasn't even prepared, Sasuke kissed him ever so lightly. "Mnph?!" was all Naruto could manage. Finally, Naruto kissed back and their place in destiny together began. After a few minutes, they broke apart for air. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" Sasuke said breathlessly. Naruto, again, nodded yes. Sasuke, the unemotional one, smiled truly for once in his life ever since his family died by his older brother. Naruto, also, had his moment of smiling freely for the actual first time in his life; without having any one yet at him or try to beat him. They hugged in silence until they both fell asleep. A few hours later, in the early morning, Iruka and Kakashi got back from their "deadly" mission. Iruka looked at Kakashi and said "I want to check up on Naruto first, ok?" Kakashi just nodded urgent to get home. As the skillfully jumped through the trees to Naruto's house, they seemed to notice something was different in the air. "Hmm?' Kakashi mumbled. The looked immediately in Naruto's bedroom window as soon as they got there. "Well, it's about time…." Kakashi said. Iruka just smiled. The left a few minutes later, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to cuddle while they slept…peacefully, for the first time in years.

Mizu: A cute ending for the fourth chapter, huh? - I'm working on things that could possibly come in between them and test their relationship. So, be prepared for some more emotional chapters soon!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mizu: Thanks to everyone who commented!!! So, that means thanks to

Rikotsu-sama and k1ta.ky0ko!! I'm sorry it took me so long to put it into paragraphs!!!

((These are my thoughts)) by the way!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

The next morning, Sasuke was the first to wake up. At first, he didn't know where he was…or what the dead weight was that was covering his whole upper half. He looked down hurriedly and was kind of surprised to see Naruto cuddled up to him. The Uchiha smiled and quietly got of bed then, tucked his little dobe back in. "I wonder what he has to eat..?" Sasuke thought. Entering Naruto's kitchen, he stopped and looked around.

"Hell no….." he whispered as he saw that all he had was ramen. I mean Sasuke knew Naruto loved ramen, but this….? The Uchiha sighed as he rummaged through the old, dirty cabinets trying to find something decent. Just as he found the flavor he liked, something fell down the stairs. Sasuke ran to see what had happened….when he burst out laughing.

"Shut up Teme!!!" Naruto yelled as he got up off of his now sore butt. Getting out of bed, Naruto had seemed to miss the covers rapped around his legs as he walked towards the stairs. Then, because of that simple mistake, he had fallen down the stairs and landed on his ass...hard too. Sasuke just helped him up and then went back to rummaging.

Later that same day, the newly found couple was walking peacefully down the street. When all of a sudden a pitifully, annoying………..

"SASUKEEE-KUN!!!!!!!" was heard. "Not now...please dear god not right now!" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto turned around to see his worst enemy and the person he hated most. "Hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing today? I thought maybe you and I could go out to eat tonight or maybe even for lunch!! What do you say and…why is...Naruto with you?" Sakura asked in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Hn. No. "Sasuke answered. "But Sasuke-chan...!!" she said as she started crying. "Don't you ever call me that!! Oh…and haven't you heard…I'm gay." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Sakura could have died at that moment, which inside she did. ((Wouldn't that be great if she really just left them alone??)) "What…." She asked well below a whisper. "I'm gay and Naruto is my boyfriend." Sasuke replied while smiling at Naruto. Naruto gladly smiled back.

"You aren't gay!!! Naruto, it was you wasn't it!?!?!? You made Sasuke think he's gay!!! DIDN'T YOU!?!?!?!?" she screamed at him. "What…no I…" he answered quietly. "The yelling…it's started again…"Naruto thought sadly. "SHUT UP BITCH!!" Sasuke said dangerously low as he walked towards Sakura. Sakura started crying even louder now.

"If you don't leave him alone...I'll kill you…" Sasuke whispered before he took his dobe's hand and left. Sakura was speechless for a moment…but then….she smirked. "I'll show Naruto not to mess with me…." She thought to herself as she walked away. "Sasuke…I…." Naruto started, but was interrupted by his teme. "No Dobe it wasn't your fault. Sakura's just an idiot. But...tell me if she ever does anything to you, you hear me?" Naruto nodded.

-Meanwhile-

"You called me Tsunade?" Iruka asked as he walked into the female hokage's office. "Yes, I want you, Kakashi, and Sasuke to go on a mission for me." She answered. "But, why Sasuke?" Iruka asked her. "He's going to be accepted into Anbu soon and I need him to be ready. Now, take the scrolls on my desk and leave immediately." She ended the conversation. Iruka nodded, took the scrolls, and left to go find Sasuke.

As the lovers were walking back from their dinner, Iruka-sensei appeared in front of them. "Sasuke...I need to talk to you." He said. "Why...can't you wait...Naruto and I were just…." The Uchiha tried.

"No now…." Iruka interrupted. As Sasuke walked over to Iruka, Naruto was wondering what was going on inside of his head, was it good or bad, he thought.

After a few minutes, Sasuke came back looking down. "What is it teme?" Naruto asked worriedly. "I have to go on a mission tomorrow dobe. It's a dangerous one, I….won't be back for awhile." The Uchiha whispered sadly. "But….Sasuke….we just got together….I…." Naruto whispered like he was about to cry. In truth he was.

Before his dobe could say another word, Sasuke hugged him tightly. Naruto hugged back, but began to cry softly. Thanks to the road they were on and that it was night time, no one would've interrupted them. "Don't worry Naruto….I'll come back to you." Sasuke managed. "You promise..?" Naruto was trying to confirm again. Sasuke nodded as he let go and disappeared back to his manor; to go get his things ready for his mission. Naruto stood there for a few minutes before slowly walking back to his home.

Naruto didn't even feel like getting out of bed the next day because he wouldn't see Sasuke. His teme had left early in the morning with his old sensei Kakashi and his father figure Iruka-sensei. He slowly got out of bed and ready for his day of training.

During an attack his was working on, Sakura and her little groupies came along. They made him fail his new attack by pushing him down roughly. "Oww...What..?" Naruto mumbled. "Why did you make Sasuke-sama think he was gay you good for nothing bastard!!" Sakura screamed.

"I didn't he told me he loved me and I love him too!!" Naruto tried.

"Stop lying Uzamaki!!!" they screamed as they started to punch him. Now, don't get Naruto wrong; he could've beaten them up, but there were too many and he didn't believe in hitting girls unless she was an enemy. These girls he couldn't because he had known them for awhile, he was in shock.

After a while, the hitting and kicking stopped, but Sakura walked up and said to him "When Sasuke comes back from his mission, you better never talk to him again or we'll never let you see him again. Remember Naruto, Never." She smiled happily as they walked away. Naruto tried to sit up, but he was so badly beaten, he just decided to lay there for awhile.

A few hours later, he woke up and dragged himself to his house. There, he laid and cried for hours. "What am I supposed to do now?!! If I try to see Sasuke…….then I'll never see him again…..I couldn't stand that!" he thought to himself. He cried himself to sleep that night, all the while, the week Sasuke was to return, was approaching.

Sasuke smiled happily at the Hidden Leaf village's front gate. "I get so see my dobe again! "he thought as he walked in, followed by his mission mates Kakashi and Iruka. The first thing he wanted to do was go see his dobe, so he dropped his things off and ran to his house. The Uchiha stopped and knocked on the door, but no answer was heard." He wasn't supposed to go anywhere was he?" Sasuke wondered as he went into the house.

As he looked around, no one was home. "Naruto? Where are you, dobe?!" Sasuke shouted. Still no answer. After looking around some more, he decided to look around town, maybe he was there. While walking towards the ramen shop, there, he saw Naruto. "Naruto!" he called out, but as soon as Naruto saw him…he took off running the other way. "Eh?" Sasuke thought to himself as he started to follow him. The Uchiha could see his dobe, but he wouldn't stop, so he tried calling again, maybe he didn't know it was him. "Dobe, it's me!!" he tried. Naruto turned around and shouted" Don't come near me teme!!!" and ran faster. Sasuke, shocked, stopped and stared after him as he ran. "What…?" he thought. "Why…Naruto…why?"

Mizu: Hello there, that's the fifth chapter!! It's a little longer this time; I worked on it a long time though!! It's so sad isn't it, I was upset and I was writing it! Well, expect more soon, thank you for comments before hand!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Mizu: Hi there again, I'm so sorry it took me this long to write another chapter! I feel ashamed…Please don't be mad at me!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Ch. 6

Sasuke had never been so horribly sad in his whole life, well there was when his parents died, but this…this was past all that." Did he find someone better?" Was all the Uchiha could think about in his dark room. "Why…why would he do this to me!" Sasuke yelled as he roughly punched the wall.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat silently under a tree, deep in the green forest.

"Sasuke would become an anbu soon anyway, so he shouldn't have to think much about me…right?" he thought to himself. Because of the mission the Uchiha had just gone on was a success, Tsunade decided to update him to Anbu Captain the next week. Considering it was a Saturday, that wouldn't be long."Yeah…he'll be better off without me…and Sakura will at least give me the chance to look at him…I can do that much…" was all Naruto said before he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Weeks later, Sasuke was walking down the town streets doing daily patrol. He sighed as he felt the chakra of all his fan girls following him. He didn't give a crap about any of them. Not a one. Naruto had been his only salvation for years, only it was from afar until that fateful week they got together. Of course now, he was so lonely he couldn't stand it.

During the day, he would concentrate on his work, but that was difficult thanks to thoughts of Naruto, some of them he was embarrassed to admit. For example, the day before he had been having day dreams about a certain blond with his hand slowly making its way to his pant line when a shinobi in his squad suddenly walked in and asked" Captain Uchiha! We have a situation with the forms…what are you doing?" Sasuke shot up and knocked over all the files he had been previously organizing. "Um...what? Oh, making a mess!" The shinobi looked at him funny before saying" Why?"

Sasuke quickly thought of an excuse and this was it…."It's a tradition in my family…make a mess every day, then clean it up…since my family is dead…I thought I should you know…um..keep it alive for future generation!" He laughed and said "Well you better get back to work while I continue this tradition of mine!"The shinobi nodded and walked away.

However at night…it was even worse…every single morning he would wake up with sticky sheets and be so sweaty you could smell it miles away.

Naruto didn't know how much the Uchiha needed him, not only for pleasures, but his love to fill up the space where Sasuke's heart used to be.

Naruto was looking around some shops when Sakura and her little buddies came up to him again. This time she was smiling, but there was hate behind it. "Hi Naruto! How are you?" Sakura asked with her extremely annoying voice…again. "Uh….Fine, and you?" A total lie, but what could he do as he answered her. "Good…" she replied as she came up behind him and put her arm around his shoulders. Quietly whispering, she asked calmly in his ear. "Staying away from Sasuke now aren't we?" He nodded with a sad look in his eyes. "Good… good, well I'll talk to you later Naruto, keep your promise and Have a nice day!" She said while smiling and walking away with her friends. Some of the villagers mentioned what a nice girl she was as her group walked by. "How wrong they are…" Naruto thought quickly finishing up with his afternoon activity.

Sakura and her friends "_just so happened_" to be walking into the store Sasuke had just walked into when one of her dumber followers called out to him. "Sasuke!! Anyone bothering you lately?!" He turned around and replied "Hn. No, who would bother me besides you freaks…." The same girl answered "What about you know that good for nothing Naruto?!" Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned a blood red indicating he had activated his Kekkei Genkai also known as a blood trait from a shinobi's family blood line.

Turning towards them with his Sharingan activated meant he was really pissed. "_What_ _did you say_…" he asked them dangerously low. Sakura suddenly covered the girl's mouth with her hand and laughed nervously. "She said what about that good for everything Hanuto! You know how girl's come up with names for everything…she named her doll Hanuto and we were wondering if it bothered you!" Sasuke still looked suspicious of them when they all ran away in what looked like an ugly pink blob, from his point of view anyway. "Hm…."Sasuke thought to himself. "I've got some spying to do…." And with that he disappeared.

Sakura had just stopped running when she yelled quietly "You idiots!! If Sasuke-sama finds out we're the ones that told Naruto to stay away from him or we'll never let him see him again, then he'll never let us go near him again or….or…you know do other stuff that would be bad for our fan club drooling pinkness!!" "But Sakura-sama!" the girls shouted. "No! You must never do that again! You hear me!!" Sakura looked at them expecting them to say something "Yes Sakura-sama…we're sorry…we're idiots…" the fan girls answered her. "Yes you are now, go home and study Sasuke's fan club drooling pinkness manual pages 123 through 145!!" Sakura replied and they all ran off.

Sasuke had gotten all the information he needed from following those pink bitches. "I understand now Naruto….Hn." he thought as he jumped down near Sakura. "Hi Sakura, what's up?" he said. "OMG!!! Sasuke-sama you're talking to me!! What can I do for you?!? I'll do anything you want!!" she screamed. "Anything?" he asked. "ANYTHING!!!" she screamed again. "Then…" he paused. "Yes..?" she asked him hopefully. "I want you to…die…"he replied as he ran towards her with his Sharingan activated. She screamed, and then….. all was silent.

Naruto had just locked the door after returning home when a familiar voice called out " Naruto." "Huh!?" he replied a little jumpy from the surprise. Turning around, all he saw was a shadow leaning against the wall. "Who's there?" Naruto asked. "Don't tell me you all ready forgot about me?" the voice answered. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Took you long enough

Koi (1)." Sasuke smiled as he walked out of the shadows. Naruto smiled with so much joy, but then got a look of pure fear on his face. "Teme, you have to leave! I can't see you ever again or..!" he started until the Uchiha interrupted him. "Sakura will keep you away from me?" "How did you…?"Naruto asked. "Don't worry about that Dobe…I've taken care of it…" He smiled and held Naruto in his arms. Taking him over to the couch, Sasuke laid down with Naruto on top of him." I love you Naruto."Naruto smiled glad to have his Sasuke back. "I love you to Sasuke." And with that, they fell asleep together on the couch.

(1) Koi lover in Japanese.

Mizu: I personally like this chapter very much! It could be also because I wrote it, but still! Lol, anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this. Sorry again about not updating until now, you won't believe how much stuff I had to do in these last few months! I'll try to be better! Oh and, hopefully it's long enough this time! - bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Mizu: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews Emily-Kun! I appreciate it! -

Anywho, sorry about not doing another chapter until now, can you believe how busy school can get? Damn! I hope you enjoy this!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Ch. 7

As Sasuke and Naruto cuddled up to each other on the couch in a peaceful sleep, somewhere in the forest, many Anbu officers gathered around a body. Blood stains and pinkness was all that could be seen from the once alive person. "Who do you think did this?" One officer asked another. Shaking his head, he replied "No one can be completely for sure right now…but whoever did it is extremely skilled….and taken over by rage." the other officer answered. "We should report this to Captain Uchiha once he gets back tomorrow. It looks like this one was from our village." the female officer said suddenly after destroying the bodies' secrets and therefore remains.

At Dawn, Sasuke was the first to wake up.Naruto laid curled up in a little ball. "He looks like a cute fox…"Sasuke thought to himself, before slipping off the couch. Quickly writing a note to his beloved Dobe, he left the otherwise silent house. However on his way to work, one of his Anbu officers shoved some files in his face. "Captain Uchiha! Important news!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he was scanning over the words. Suddenly his face took on a look of surprise. "Do you know who did this?" He asked. "No, but we're on it." the officer replied. The Uchiha nodded and said "Report to me any new details or progress." and went on his way. "Shit…I have to cover my tracks and keep my cool…."he thought to himself. "Dammit! Why didn't I destroy the body!?" he screamed in his mind.

While Sasuke was in his office, Naruto woke up and noticed the warmth of Sasuke missing. "Sasuke..?" He opened his big, round, sky blue eyes and looked around. Finally noticing the note next to him, he picked it up and read to himself.

_Dear Dobe,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you while you slept this morning, but work calls. However, don't worry, I promise to come and see you this evening after work hours. _

_Love, Sasuke _

_P.S- I left some ramen on the kitchen table for you, don't eat it all now ok?_

Naruto's smile took up his whole face. "So it wasn't a dream after all..." he mumbled happily getting out of bed. He was almost to the kitchen when a sudden knock scared him. Walking over to the door, he opened it up wide only to reveal three Anbu guards standing there. "Naruto Uzamaki…You're under arrest for the murder of Sakura Haruno, a fellow Hidden Leaf member." The female anbu member said pushing him against the door and tying his wrists behind his back. "What?! I didn't do anything! I swear!" He tried desperately to convince them, but it was no use. "That's what they all say!" The male member yelled before knocking him out. "No…!" Naruto tried to call out, but his eyes slowly closed making it useless.

Sasuke was quietly sitting at his desk when one of his men ran in. Breathing heavy the man said in between breaths "Naruto...Uzamaki...was taken...into custody by…Nanashi and….Kisi a few minutes…ago…for the murder…we discovered…earlier…What should…we do...now…Captain…Uchiha?" All at once it seemed as if Sasuke's world fell to pieces again. "What?!" He slammed his fists on the desk knocking all the papers and other items off. The crashed to the floor and scattered into a million pieces. "Where is being kept?! Lead me to him!" he screamed, it could be heard all over Konaha. The officer stepped back in fear and surprise. "Y-yes Sir!" He ran to Naruto's cell, followed closely behind by the Uchiha.

Naruto's usually cheerful eyes were now burdened by freshly shed tears. "Sasuke….what if I never see him again?" he thought sadly. These thoughts only caused more tears to fall. "NARUTO!" A familiar voice called out into the darkness. Looking up Naruto noticed Sasuke holding onto the bars and breathing heavy. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke told the officer to leave and put his hand in between the bars. "Captain Uchiha...I'm sorry, but...I can't leave…" the officer said. "Hanoki….Release him right now!" Sasuke ordered looking into his lover's eyes and holding his hand. "I can't…"the officer refused. "Dammit! Then let me tell you the truth!" he replied. "Huh?" the officer asked confused. "I killed Sakura Haruno!It was all me, Naruto had nothing to do with it!" The Uchiha's breath was becoming faster in his growing rage. " I'm going to have to take you into custody then Captain Uchiha…."the officer said as he tied Sasuke's hands behind his back. Sasuke stood tall and proud. Naruto stood in shock as the door to his cell was opened and Sasuke was thrusted inside. "I will _never_ let _anyone_ hurt you Naruto…_ever_." Sasuke whispered as the passed each other briefly. "Sasuke…"Naruto whispered back. Sasuke smiled and watched Naruto walk out, with the help, or more like he was being forced to leave by the Anbu officer. As the jail doors closed in his face, Naruto kept whispering "Sasuke" over and over. Finally, he stuck his arm up and promised "_Sasuke, I'll find a way to help you_…"

Mizu: Hey friends! What do you think? I love leaving everything in suspense!- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Mizu: Hey, sorry for the late update again, I finally had time to write this! Enjoy! -

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Sasuke was set to go on trial in the next few days, but as for now, he just quietly in his dark, cold cell. He did not, however, regret saving Naruto form this punishment. People from his squad had tried to come in and talk to him, but he refused to say anything, but all that was doing was digging him into a bigger hole. At that moment, he was just leaning up against the old moldy cell wall.That is, until Tsunade walked in.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked standing in front of the cell. He looked up and just glared. She chuckled and said "It was for Naruto wasn't it?" Sasuke's eyes made a slight movement, so she guessed she was right. "If you tell me why, I might make you a deal. You don't want to leave Naruto all alone do you?" Growling, Sasuke spit out "That bitch was torturing him! What else was I supposed to do?…You know how she did it all the fucking time! Naruto is _MINE,_ I won't let anyone harm or take him away from me!" Her eyes got wide for a minute, before she closed them. Silence was all that could be heard, when Tsunade replyed "Allright. I'll make you a deal, but…" She paused for a moment, as if she was thinking. "You, have to promise never to do something like this again. I will personally say that you did it to protect someone, because I suppose you relationship is a secret correct? Then, they should only give you a light sentence, such as….maybe two months or so. Do you agree?" She opened her eyes and awaited his answer. "Fine…" he mumbled before she left. So, in turn, the trail was cancelled and Sasuke was sentenced to two months in jail.

Meanwhile, Naruto had heard the news. He was currently sitting in a depression in his and Sasuke's room. He would've gone to visit him, but...no visitors were allowed. The kyuubi's friends, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino had tried to help get out of his depression, but couldn't even manage to move him. In truth, they were the only ones who knew about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, also including Hinata, Iruka, Jiriya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi. Before to long, Naruto could do nothing but cry. He didn't even eat his favorite ramen! (I don't think_ that's_ possible, but in this case…maybe -) "I don't know if I can survive without him for another month…." He thought to himself.

But, before they both knew it, Sasuke's two months was up! (Yay!) On his way home, Sasuke was wondering what Naruto had been up too. Not being able to have visitors was hard on him. He opened the door to their home, and noticed all the lights out. "Naruto? Dobe?" he called out. "He couldn't be out in town this late, could he?" he thought to himself as he looked around. As soon as he walked into their bedroom, he saw something he never wanted to see again. Naruto was lying on the floor, with blood running out of his mouth. "NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled running over to him. "What's wrong with you?!!?" he asked. Picking him up, he noticed right away how thin and pale Naruto looked close up.

Not even bothering to look up the house, the Uchiha immediately took his beloved to the hospital. The doctors came running out as soon as Sasuke screamed "ANY DOCTORS IN RIGHT NOW, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE AND SAVE HIM!" They took him from Sasuke's arms and rushed his weak body into critical care.

Awhile later, a nurse came out and called "Sasuke Uchiha?" He stood up and grabbed her by the collar. "How is he? If he's dead, you _DIE_!" Her eyes showed her fear as she said "P-please sir, he's fine, but very weak….You may go in now…" He put her down, and entered the room right away. Naruto was attached to all the life support systems machines that it…just didn't look like him. Sasuke's eyes began soft as he grabbed his hand. Sitting near him, he whispered "Naruto…wake up..." Naruto's eyes opened halfway, immediately he spotted Sasuke. "Sas-s...uke?" he asked weakly. "Yeah it's me…Dobe, what the hell did you do?" he asked angrily. Naruto looked away sadly and answered " I couldn't stand not being near you…so..I didn't eat or do much of anything else…" The shock showed on the Uchiha's face as he pulled Naruto's face to his. In seconds their lips were connected.

Sadly (for us…) the two of them needed air to breathe, so they pulled apart. "Naruto, you really are a dobe! It was only two months, I was coming back! Don't you ever do anything like this again, you hear me?!" he shouted. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but…" he cried softly and held onto the Uchiha. Hugging him back, Sasuke cooed "It's ok Dobe, it's ok…." Over and over again to him, until he fell asleep. The doctor came in after awhile (JERK! Not caring about Naruto like that! And interrupting the yaoiness…how DARE he!) "Sasuke Uchiha I presume?" he asked in a monotone, professional voice (See! I told you!) "Yes…"Sasuke growled, mad at the whole damn hospital. "This was a close call, if you hadn't of brought him in when you did, he might have died. But furthermore, he had very severe malnutrition, exhaustion, and other such health issues. I think, he will need to stay here for a few more days to get his health situated back to normal. You are welcome to stay if you like." After that was said, he left. "Naruto….Get better soon, you hear me…"Sasuke whispered before falling asleep on the bed with him.

Mizu: I'm not too happy with this chapter, it just doesn't seem right, if you know what I mean. But oh well, it'll get better as the story goes on -! I hope you liked it anyway, and feed back makes me happy! Lol I hope to update sooner this time, but don't get to hopeful, sorry! I really am, stick with me, please - Thanks to all my fans! Until next time


	9. Chapter 9

Mizu: Hey, sorry for the late update again, I finally had some time to write another chapter! I hope everyone likes this, thanks for all the great reviews guys! I would put all the reviewers' names up, but they were all so nice, so sorry! Enjoy! -

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

The very next day, Sasuke woke up to a surprise. Naruto was quietly reading, so when the Uchiha shot up, he dropped the book."Sasuke? Are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke's face was priceless at this moment. "I'm I Alright?!?!!? What about you?" he shouted. Uzamaki just started to lightly laugh and hugged Sasuke. "Silly Teme...I'm fine; you've been asleep for three days. Didn't you know? " "What???Three days? Me?" he mumbled in response. "Uh-huh. Three days, I'll be alright to leave in two more they said. Isn't that great?" Naruto told him excitedly. "Great…Great…? No, that's FANTASTIC!!!" Sasuke hugged Naruto like there was no tomorrow. He just smiled and held onto his teme.

Over the next few days, Naruto regained his strength, and the day finally came when he would be able to go home. "Sasuke! I can walk myself….people are staring…!" Naruto blushed as he and Sasuke walked….well as Sasuke walked out carrying him bridal style.

(Wouldn't you love to see that? I would -) "Nope, I'm not letting you and that's final." He answered. Uzamaki just sighed and let him do as he wished. After awhile of silence, he noticed they were going towards Sasuke's house instead of his. "Hey Sasuke…Why

are we..." he was interrupted by a VERY passionate kiss. "Because….I'm going to keep an eye on you dobe…I almost lost you and I'm not about to let that happen again." He said into the kiss. Naruto blushed cutely as they pulled apart to enter the house…mansion thing.

The Uchiha exited his shower and put some clothes on. "Naruto…what do you want for dinner? Ramen?" he called to the living room. Hearing no answer, he quickly ran out to see what was wrong. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered with a small smile on his face when he saw him asleep in a very cute might Sasuke add curled up position. He went up to ruffle his blond hair a bit, before going to make ramen for dinner. "He'll wake up when he smells it..." he thought to himself. And he was right too, "RAMEN!!Sasuke are you making Ra-…." Uzamaki ran into the kitchen after smelling his favorite food in the WHOLE world, when…"Sasuke…why are you wearing a pink apron with lacey ruffles….?" He asked barely being able to hold in his laughter. "I'm trying to cook Naruto! If you're going to laugh at my professionalism, then go wait in the living room!" Sasuke answered with a stress mark clearly showing on his forehead. "HAHAHA!!!Ok…HAHAHA!!!" he rolled into the living room and desperately tried to breathe.

"Dinner Dobe!" the Uchiha called throughout the house. He heard loud foot stomps as Naruto ran into the kitchen. "Ramen time?" He asked. Nodding Sasuke closed his eyes. "Ramen time." "Is it REALLY that necessary to say Ramen time every time before he eats ramen???" Sasuke thought. Pausing in the motion of stuffing his face, Uzamaki nodding while saying "I know what you're thinking and yes, it is." Sasuke shrugged before sitting down to eat. Unlike most dinner times, theirs was filled with delightful conversation and blushing faces. "It's really nice to eat with Sasuke…"Naruto thought putting his plate away in the sink. He squeaked when two arms encircled him. "Lets watch t.v…together." Sasuke mumbled into his ear. "Ok…"Naruto answered with a bright red blush across his whole face. With that, they went to watch some of their favorite programs together and afterwards, fell asleep in a very suggestive, but…cute position!

Mizu: Sorry it's so short again, but I'm still really busy and don't have much time. I hope you liked it, I liked it more than the last chapter, Not sure why? Oh well, maybe...it was Sasuke in that apron, lol! Anyway, until next time - Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Mizu: I'm soooo sorry everyone!!! I've been so busy and I finally remembered I was in the middle of a story for how long??? It's probably been almost a half a year already since this has been updated…Well, anywho…I finally remembered because I had a dream with Neji in it last night…it was REALLY weird believe me..and don't ask how it reminded me of this since Neji's not really in it.

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

For the last few weeks everything had been great for Sasuke and his little kawaii (1) fox. Missions had been normal, for both Naruto and him. (Naruto is a Jounin by the way) The past nights were filled with their love as they spent all the time they had left over together, maybe inviting over a few friends once in awhile. Like today for example, Naruto had planned for Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba to come over. Chouji couldn't come with his boyfriend (Shikamaru! -) because he had to go on a mission...or...he was skipping to go out and eat at that restaurant again…Nonetheless, he couldn't be there. Hinata was a friend as well, but she had medical-nin training to attend (She's with Kiba!)

Naruto hurried to get ready, while magically being able to clean the whole mansion, house thing at the same time! (Wow!) And Sasuke, well, he was reading secret scrolls in their bedroom. He was usually not interested in their get togethers, but he would admit, that his Dobe's friends were not only good friends, but reliable assets. (Not to their faces of course…) Soon the doorbell rang and the kyuubi ran excitedly to the door, opening it as fast as he could. He smiled wide as he usually did, "Hi guys! Come on in!!" Neji nodded with his usual stoic face, but had a smile in his light silver eyes at the sight of a happy Naruto. Shikamaru followed his example although mumbling something about how this was going to be troublesome and Kiba had of course brought his beloved Akamaru along.

"Hey Naruto, where's that impassive boyfriend of yours?" Kiba asked as soon as Naruto had closed the door. Naruto looked at Kiba with anger, yet playfully and answered "He's not impassive!! And..he's in _OUR_ bedroom reading those scrolls I got him for his birthday." Upon answering, everyone entered the living room, and then sat down. Neji broke the silence, "Naruto how was your mission yesterday?" Regaining his hyperness, Naruto gladly exclaimed "It was great! We were up against five sounds ninja, but I beat them all…with the help of my team members of course…Hehehe…" Neji nodded and Shikamaru lazily looked around. "Naruto…did you clean this place all by yourself?" he asked curiously. "Yup, Sasuke was busy and I didn't want to disturb him! He has to work longer tomorrow, so I figured he should get some rest." Kiba's eyes became wide as he shouted" No freakin' way!!! Damn you've become faster than me again haven't you!?" He gave his friend a nuggie (sp?) Naruto laughed, and Shikamaru sighed, but in good humor. Neji looked at his watch every few seconds, so after the nuggie fest had ended Naruto was curious. "Neji, do you have somewhere to be? Was it a bad day to ask you to come over??" Neji blushed a little bit, but nodded no in response. "No, Naruto, it wasn't a bad day, it's just…" Kiba interrupted by saying, "He has a date with Gaara tonight! I'm sure he doesn't want to be late, no uke (2) wants to upset their seme (3) now do they Neji-uke!"

Neji's anger mark clearly showed on his forehead, even under all that hair plus his forehead protector, as he stood up. "Kiba….!" (In the minutes that followed the violence is to ghastly to speak of, so let's go to what Naruto and Shikamaru are talking about as the violence in the corner progresses!) "Oh, so Neji finally confessed to Gaara huh? I knew he could do it, besides Gaara obviously liked him back." Naruto smiled with happiness for his friend. Nodding, Shikamaru explained, "Yeah, how could you not know, No offense to Neji, that Gaara liked him back? I mean, every time Neji came around Gaara suddenly went from homicidal to…fluffy…." "Fluffy?" "Yes, fluffy. For example, he would pause in the middle of killing someone; in the middle of the street might I add, to look at him walk by. The poor guy he was killing would think he had escaped the KazeKage's (4) wrath, but oh no….the killing would continue as soon as he passed by." Naruto giggled at the thought (Gaara was a good friend of his too), as Kiba was thrown across the room. Finally the violence ended, and all was at peace. Kiba sat next to Shikamaru, away from Neji, with bruises all over his face. Neji, on the other hand, sat satisfied next to a giggling Naruto. "I was just joking Neji geez!!! Look at this, how am I supposed to explain to Hinata? She'll worry herself out of her mind!" Kiba whined. "Well, maybe next time you ought to watch what you say Kiba….besides Hinata is _MY_ cousin, I doubt she will be mad at me for this." Neji smirked (weird….) in response.

Soon it was time for them to leave. Neji said "Thank for inviting us over Naruto, see you soon." then left. Shikamaru, on the hand mentioned something about him having to bail Chouji out of jail for eating the restaurant's entire food supply again and left. Kia stayed behind few minutes longer, and then patted Naruto's head. "Yeah thanks for inviting us over buddy, see ya soon. Oh, Hinata said hi!" He waved as he turned the corner. "Bye!" Naruto yelled as his friends left. Sasuke, at that exact moment came out of the room and hugged him from behind. "Naruto….have they all left?" he asked, whispering into his beloved's ear. Naruto shuddered at the sensation, and replied shaking "Yes…" Before Naruto knew what was happening, he was pulled into their bedroom and thrown onto the bed. The Uchiha quickly got onto of him, smirking, he seductively whispered, "Where's the other part of my birthday present koi? You promised me I would receive it after the others left today…" Naruto gulped, but was happy. "Sasuke….I did promise, so you may have it…now." He replied shyly.

Kawaii means cute in Japanese

Uke is the person on the bottom during sex in a Yaoi pairing!

Seme is the person on top during sex in a Yaoi pairing

The KazeKage is the Hokage of the Hidden Sand village and one of the most powerful. Gaara took over the position from his father after he was killed by Orochimaru.

Mizu: Well?? What do you think?? I introduced some of the other Yaoi pairings I love today! NejixGaara and ShikamaruxChouji. I like KibaxHinata too even though it's not Yaoi. I'm going to do a lemon next time, I think I'm ready for it and it's time for one, don't you think? Please review! Thanks for reading and thanks for my fans! -


	11. Chapter 11

Mizu: Hi my faithful readers! Yes, I am back here right away to do the lemon!!! Yay!!! I hope you like it, I don't know how well it'll turn out, but I'm going to do my absolute best! Thank for staying with me all this time, this is for all of you SasuNaru fans out there and in thanks for reading my story!

Important notice: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!! I wish I did, because then things would be different, lol!!

Pairings: SasuNaru mainly, maybe a few others, not sure yet. Yaoi!!!

Rating: M for later!!

Naruto had to admit to himself he was nervous….well _**extremely**_ nervous. He had promised Sasuke his virginity for his birthday present, because he loved the Uchiha so much. Sasuke was the same, having to hold back all this time had been driving him crazy! He just loved that cute little fox so damn much! (Insert awwww's here!) Finally, it was his chance to make Naruto _**his**_, and only his.

Naruto squirmed a little under Sasuke's hot gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked his lover. "Because you're so cute…" He whispered in his ear before lightly biting it. Naruto could not have blushed more. Sasuke nibbled on his ear for awhile before moving down to his lips, he soon connected them. Naruto could feel the kiss getting deeper, and then, a new feeling; Sasuke was opening his mouth with his tongue. Naruto allowed him to enter and they fought for dominance. It was a mass of swirling pink tongue as saliva mixed between them. The Uchiha won of course, he was yearning to feel all of Naruto, exploring the deepest caverns of his mouth. Sasuke knew Naruto was distracted by his kiss, so he began removing the kyuubi's shirt. Breaking apart for air, Naruto panted loudly, making the Uchiha yearn for him even more. "Such cute sounds my Naruto is making…" he said. Naruto blushed even more. Moving on down, Sasuke kiss and licked at the exposed flesh of Naruto's neck, leaving trails of saliva along the way. "Sasuke…" Naruto moaned softly.

The soft kisses suddenly turned into light bites as Sasuke left his marks of possession on Naruto's pale neck. He suddenly bit down hard, drawing blood, making Naruto gasp in surprise. Sasuke quickly lapped up the blood and continued down his sweet koi's body. Reaching Naruto's nipples he took one into his mouth, the other into his hand. "Sasuke!!ugnh…." Naruto had no idea that _he_ could feel this good. The pink nubs soon became hard under Sasuke's ministrations. "So adorable..."Sasuke thought to himself. He licked down to the kyuubi's navel, letting his tongue dip down into it. Naruto giggled as it tickled a bit.

Before deciding to take Naruto's pants off, he removed his own shirt leaving his pale chest bare. Naruto gazed at it through half- lidded eyes and leaned up to lick his neck, before falling back down on the pillows. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Naruto's tongue on him, but allowed him to lie back down, as he was new to this. Naruto's pants and underwear were quickly removed to reveal his semi-hard member. Sasuke licked his lips as his own pants and underwear were removed just as fast. Naruto blushed a darker red under his teme's hot stare making his member awaken to full hardness. "Excited are we? Dobe…" Sasuke's husky voice asked. Naruto moaned as he saw Sasuke in his proud naked form. "Yes Sasuke…" Smirking, Sasuke took Naruto deep into his mouth, Naruto screamed in pleasure. The Uchiha started slowly licking the underside of his member, but then started to suck him senseless. Naruto had saliva dripping down the side of his mouth as his moans became louder and louder.

A tight feeling had begun to form inside Naruto's stomach as the feeling of Sasuke's hot mouth around him blew his mind. Finally Naruto came into his lover's mouth, his seed dripping down Sasuke's chin as he swallowed as much of the sweet liquid as he could. _**This**_ is what his Naruto tasted like; it was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He reached back up to kiss his beloved. Naruto could taste himself in Sasuke's mouth as their tongues again played.

Soon, Sasuke was making him hard again by pumping him quickly. His weeping member came back to life as Sasuke shoved two fingers into his mouth. "Suck them for me Naruto…" Sasuke demanded in a soft tone. Naruto did as he was told, unmercifully sucking Sasuke's fingers. Just the feeling of him doing so made Sasuke come. He groaned loudly as his seed spilled on Naruto's pale stomach. After Sasuke thought that his fingers were covered enough, he took them out. "Naruto, I'm going to stretch you ok? I promise to be gentle…" He softly told him. Naruto nodded, fully aroused again. His eyes closed and he winced as the first finger entered him. It soon felt fine, but then a second finger was added and he could feel pain. "Ah, it hurts…Sasuke..!" He whined. "I know…I promise it'll feel better soon, stay with me." came Sasuke's answer.

Finally, after some scissor motions with just two fingers, Sasuke put in the third. Tears ran down Naruto's face as he adjusted, so Sasuke held him softly as he stretched him. Naruto's vision was covered by white stars as Sasuke had found something deep within him. "AHH!! Sasuke!!Please do it again… !"He cried, Sasuke had found his prostate. Sasuke quietly followed his beloved's orders and hit the spot again and again. Naruto thought he might pass out from pleasure. Smirking, Sasuke said, "The best part has yet to come koi." He pulled his fingers out, Naruto protested by making small noises. "Don't worry, I've got something better for you, just hold on a little longer." Sasuke's sexy voice promised. Sasuke's member had also come back to life at Naruto's sounds when he had found his lover's prostate, so he used his precum as lube. He put his member at Naruto's newly stretched, puckered entrance. "Are you ready Naruto? I'm going to enter you." Sasuke didn't wait for an answer as he shoved his way inside. Naruto cried out at the big thing entering him. Sasuke waited for him to adjust, when Naruto gave a thrust for approval, he didn't hesitate to begin moving.

His thrusts made his big member reach deep inside his lover. "Sasuk-ke!!! Ughng Please…ahh!" Naruto cried out at the new immense pleasure Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke's thrusts became faster and harder to fit his and Naruto's needs. Naruto tried desperately to thrust along with Sasuke, and he didn't do too badly. Sasuke's unoccupied hand reached in between them to pump Naruto's neglected member. Sasuke's groans could be heard slightly under Naruto's many moans, both connected to another by body and soul. Sweat poured off of both of their bodies as Sasuke's thrusts became frenzied (sp?), he was almost at his limit. Naruto's tight ass was making him lose his mind. Sasuke's member reaching deep inside him, hitting his prostate every few seconds, while pumping him in time with his thrusts was doing the same for Naruto. "AHHHHHHH!!!Sas-u-ke!!!!! "Finally, Naruto came with stars in his eyes all over his and Sasuke's stomachs. "Ughnn…Naruto!!" Sasuke came heavily into Naruto a few seconds after. His lover screaming his name the culprit for him doing so.

Both panted heavily and loudly, until Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and landed beside him. Naruto felt Sasuke's arms encircle him and got as close as he could to Sasuke. After their breathing calmed down, they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Sasuke…I really do." Naruto happily said. Sasuke smiled at his Dobe. "I love you to Naruto, and I always have." He kissed the blond on the forehead before covering them both with the sheets. Naruto had fallen asleep, and Sasuke thought "He's so cute….and…he's finally _**mine**_."Softly smiling before he followed his Dobe into the world of dreams.

Mizu: Well, how was the lemon?? It's really only my second or third try at writing one, so reviews would be much appreciated! I hope everyone likes it; I did my best, as I promised! And, I even wrote it quickly so I could add it onto fanfiction for everyone; I figured you would want to read it right away. Again, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!-


End file.
